Talk:Blazing Eruca
This is a nice and simple fight with Nin/dnc the/nin blm/rdm and whm/sch. Ninja tanked using RR, and GH atmas. keeping haste samba on at all times. Blm proc'd, thf for TH, whm kept shell barfire haste and regen4 on at all times! (if you have a problem with the spikes your whm isnt doing their job!) when you fist span have blm stun (its usually casting at spawn) and have the nin voke it. pull mob into tunnel just north of spawn to avoid aoe damage on mages. Ninja and blm stunned all spells and this nm was an easy fight. Easy fight, kite around rock that it spawns near. Helps a lot if you stun all spells, as it can cast fire etc on itself and cure itself. Defeated with ease by NIN, BLM, RDM, RDM, and PUP (BLM frame), by kiting around the rock and nuking. --Chris111111111 17:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Absorbs all elements of magic while it is casting (Fire V, Firaga IV, Addle), 2~3 seconds after his casting is finished or interrupted he will return to normal bug mode and take damage (not absorb) from nukes.. there's an approx 2~ minute gap between his spell casting - straight tanking this guy doesn't work so don't throw your exp away lol. Dawezy 07:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol straight tanking this guy is very easy. Absorbs damage during different phases (absorbs melee/ranged while idle, absorbs magic while casting or during TP move) Also worth noting is that it's relatively easy to kite it around the rock near the spawn point. But be prepared for people to run in front of you while kiting throwing off your kiting path. Also try to stun all fire based spells. He'll occasionally Fire V himself and heal himself for upwards of 1k hp. --Kohki 01:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Throw dd's on this. Yes it absorbs melee damage when blaze spikes are down, but its only for a few seconds. blms - start casting after you stun either fire V or firaga IV and you'll hit everytime. --Gipposylph 06:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Frequently duo this with rdm/whm (Minikin, Full Moon, & Beyond Atmas) & mnk/dnc (think just apoc, RR and GH). I just use the expected Shell V, barfira, and phalanx II (5/5)....super easy, have done it quite a few times, spikes do like...20 dmg a hit. --Hibarako 08:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::EDIT:: Just FYI for anyone looking to duo, I should also mention I keep addle, para II, slow II, bio III, blind and poison II on it, can't compare to w/o b/c haven't ever not had it, but it probably helps I'm sure. --Hibarako 08:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo as SMN using Leviathan and spamming Spinning Dive. Kited it back and forth between spawn and Martello. Used RR/MC/Minikin Monstrosity Atmas.--Evilpaul 17:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Soloable by BLM with movement speed Easy solo with movement speed as BLM/NIN. Kite around the rock north of ???. Save stun for emergency, very easy to just outrun all of his spells. I recommend waiting for him to cast, running out of range and nuking as he comes close enough. This way you can make sure he won't cast when hes close to you. Usually only ends up taking two shadows before you can get out of range after nuke, three if he double attacks. Bliz 5 was doing 4.2k, 4.6k on ice day using Beyond/MM/Ultimate. Seems to have only roughly 30k HP. Hardest part of the fight is getting off an AM for yellow proc. For that I recommend waiting till he casts Fire V, using Manawall, getting to max casting range and starting the AM as hes midcast. Using this method should be able to get it off just as he takes your last shadow, with Manawall as backup for a double attack. Only dmg taken was from an incinerate tp move which only does 500-700 dmg. He'll only have enough tp to use it once if your nukes are strong enough. Also recommend bringing some elemental ninja tools to cover an additional proc spell. Fight takes 10-15 minutes. Side Note: Extremely easy duo 2x BLM/RDM. Trade hate with nukes and kite. Can take him down in under 5 minutes with this method. Vidien 15:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soloable by BST99/DNC with Faithful Falcorr Easy fight. Both Falcorr and I were at 50% by the end. Falcorr from taking the brunt of the damage, me from haste samba + blaze spikes. Revenge for when I used to let Mimas suicide off of my spikes I guess.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 01:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Easily duo thf/nin and nin/war rudiculous duo with atma and some potions erghaan and bibi from leviathan Easily Soloable by Skilled PUP Easily soloable by PUP85 using BLM Automaton. Strategy: Kiting around rocks near spawn point (J-10). Things worth noting: Fire V and Firaga IV have long casting times making them easily outkitable. Useful Atma: Atma of Ambition (Provides both pet and master with Refresh/Fast Cast/Movement Speed. Side Note: If you do not have access to atma, Hermes' Sandals works equally well. Also it is important to bring ninja tools (or some other form of claiming NM; I prefer Doton because my pet uses Aero V) because if you Nuke and Deactivate your pet removes hate. NezhaOfFenrirGood Luck!NezhaOfFenrir ---- I found the Atma of Ambition much ore helpful than hermes since with the atma, your auto has movement speed and can kite the NM, allowing you to nuke more easily. --SandersAKG 05:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :The mob is ridiculously easy to nuke/kite regardless of the puppet having movement speed. Unless you don't have the Sandals, it'd be more benefical to use a MAB atma, while relying on gear for movement speed. :However, if you don't have access to any MAB atma, then Ambition allows you to use Pantin Babouches (much more easily), not as much added MAB from that, but either option helps you out.--KodoReturns 04:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Alternate PUP Solo Fairly easy solo by decently geared PUP99/DNC with WHM frame. No kiting involved. I used Atma of Razed Ruins, Voracious Violet, and Stronghold. Deploy your puppet then pull the Eruca away from it to avoid blaze spikes. Keep finishing moves up and stun every one of its fire spells. Incinerate will do a good chunk of damage, but make sure you stay in white HP between Curing Waltz III and Automaton Cure VI. This will eat a lot of MP, but as long as your puppet isn't damaging itself through Blaze Spikes you can reactivate whenever. Any damage it did sustain was quickly remedied by the Regen on Stronghold Atma. If you ever have spare TP, drop a Stringing Pummel or Shijin Spiral on it, but self healing should be priority. Yrusama (talk) 09:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Weakness Very easy duo with double RDM. Kited around the rock and bounced hate. Stunned -aga's. Fight took a few minutes. Only time consuming piece was going back for pops.--Stoneward 17:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I low maned this when I was geting seal's before I went to bed we had 4 people, 90 WHM/BLM 90 SMNWHM 90 BLM/WHM, and a 90 PUP/NIN Me. It was easy I used blm automaton while I blink tanked it, got one PUP head seal and that was all. Takash-Shiva I Solo'd the Eruca Today on NIN/DNC. I used atma of the Brother Wolf for Fire Resist. Atma of the Mounted Champion. And Also Atma of Razed Ruins to help with DMG. First Atempt I went just evasion setup and was killed by fire so I changed up my atma's to those posted above and went back for Round 2. Kept Debuffs up didn't have an issue with Shadows threw in a stun now and again. Easy Solo once the Fire isn't destroying you. Sadly No DRK Dropped for me :3 User:Kyrael Decently soloed with 90BLU/DNC with Apoc, GH and MM. I have a ghetto evasion set with a Soulsaber with agi/eva and some other random pieces (Aurore stuff as well). Kept up Occultation and have Hannibal's Sword equipped for Regain. Stunned and ran from Fire spells. The only things that really got to me were Incinerate a few times in a row and those damn spikes (which to my knowledge cannot be taken off with Blank Gaze, tried 4-5 times). Oh, also popped an elixir for some extra MP. More evasion and possibly kiting during each long spell would have saved my MP from healing when I couldn't use Curing Waltz. I was unable to proc anything but it dropped the key item, Bard instrument and one Iga: Head seal. User:Rutinaria Solo with SAM/DNC Used RR, Mount. Champion, and Sea Daughter. Nothing special about gear: Unkai +1 Helm, Perle Body, Ace Hands, Byakko Pants, PCC, and +100tp Bonus G. Katana was the main gear. Keep Drain Samba & Finishing moves maxed out. Use Violent Florish to all magic except for Addle. Occasionally used WS after stunning a move to make sure I didn't hit him while he was doing a TP move. Would use TP only when I full on HP and finishing moves. Was earthsday for the entire fight. Sea Daughter Atma really helped me with the extra TP gain & the slow effect. Blaze Spikes hurt if you hit him to many times.--Kajimaru 16:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC), hunters-guild.org SAM is BSing or brewed it. this was nearly oneshotting our tank at lv99, with 2k HP, weak barfire and shell II. do not attempt without a reliable stunner (or two) or barfire/carol with capped skill. Rhionhi 00:50, May 7, 2013 (UTC)